Poèmes
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: histoires mettant en scène Ron et Hermione, qui sont basées sur des poèmes de Laetitia... Reviews svp !
1. Chapter 1

**Ce matin, je me suis levé, j'étais en retard pour le cours de potions. Quand je suis arrivé, tu m'as sourit. J'ai même été choqué que tu ne me sermonnes pas sur les retards, les points que Slug' pourrait retirer à Gryffondor, rien ! Cet idiot de Slughorn a ensuite fait des équipes pour constituer une potion, quoique, quand je dis idiot, il ne l'est pas tant que ça ! En effet, il m'a mis dans la même équipe que Hermione… oh, ma douce Hermione, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Nous devions préparer un philtre d'amour. Tu m'as dit : « J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à faire de philtre d'amour pour que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour un homme soient réciproques ! » Et là, tu m'as brisé le cœur… Cette idiote de potion, l'Amortentia était composée de poussière d'étoiles, de grains de sable, d'eau d'océan, de pétales de rose et d'un sourire… Celui des personnes qui concoctaient cette potion. Je t'ai demandé de sourire en même temps que moi, de façon à ce que la prononciation de la formule soit parfaite… Et là, on a commencé à réciter la formule : « Si tu fais la somme de toutes les étoiles du ciel, de tous les grains de sable dans les océans, de toutes les roses du monde et de tous les sourires qu'il y a eu dans l'histoire du monde, tu vas avoir une idée de combien je t'aime… »**

**« Hermione, je t'aime ! **

**-Quoi ? Ron, tu n'aurais pas bu d'Amortentia, par hasard ?**

**-Non, non Hermione ! Je suis dans mon état normal !**

**-Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Ron !**

**-Oui et alors ? Est-ce interdit de t'aimer autant que je t'aime ?**

**-Mais, mais Ron ! Tu ne peux être amoureux de moi, c'est Lavande que tu aimes ! **

**-Cette idiote de Brown ? (NDA : et oui, Twinzie, t'as vu, j'men prends à la blondasse ! MDR) Non, la seule que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, c'est toi, Hermione ! Je t'aime parce que tu es différente de tous ces bimbos qui sortent avec des gars juste pour coucher, je t'aime pour la façon que tu t'énerves après moi ou même pour la façon dont tu replaces ta mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille quand tu étudies ! C'est pour toutes tes petites manies que je t'aime !**

**-Oh Ron ! Tu… » **

**Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de ma belle, je sèche délicatement ses yeux avec mon pouce et la regarde. J'attends sa réaction : va-t-elle me gifler, me hurler qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ou… Hum… J'adore la goût de ses lèvres, derrière moi, j'entends un pleur étouffé. C'est sûrement Lavande… Mais je m'en fiche, rien n'est plus important que les lèvres de Hermione collées aux miennes et à ses mains qui parcourent mes cheveux… Comme quoi j'ai eu un pressentiment ce matin pour ne pas me coiffer ! Nom d'un souafle ! C'est qu'elle assure grave la petite Mione côté baiser ! **

**« Par Nicolas Flamel, je t'aime aussi Ron ! »**

_Voilà, le poème est de Laetitia alias Rony, l'histoire de moi alias Mione et les personnages sont de JK Rowling !_

_Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avance !_

_Bises !_


	2. A la plage

**« Salut Hermione ! Bien dormi ?**

**-Salut Ron ! Oui, j'adore l'atmosphère qui règne dans ce petit chalet ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'avoir invité !**

**-Mais c'est rien ! Alors tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose en attendant l'arrivée de Harry ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Que dirais-tu d'une balade au bord de la mer ?**

**-Bonne idée ! **

**-Alors allons-y ! »**

**Nous voilà partis sur la plage… Un vent léger faisait voler les cheveux d'Hermione… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle comme ça ! Bill a eu une super idée de vouloir célébrer son mariage ici ! La mer, le sable, le soleil et Hermione… Ah Bill, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Hermione se dirige vers la mer et je la vois sourire. **

**« Hey ! Je suis trempé Mione !**

**-C'est ça qui est amusant Ron !**

**-Ah bon ? Alors, là ! Miss Granger vous allez regretter d'avoir mouiller le beau Ronald Weasley ! »**

**Elle éclate de rire. Ses sourires, ses rires et son air de défi, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne m'étaient plus destinés… Viktor… Cet idiot de bulgare avait volé ton cœur… Et voilà, on est dans un drôle d'état tous les deux… Trempés jusqu'aux os mais morts de rire ! Et moi qui pensait qu'elle m'en voudrait après ma relation avec Lavande ! **

**« Tu viens te baigner Ron ?**

**-Euh, plus tard Hermione… Mais vas-y je ne vais pas partir !**

**-Oui, j'y vais ! A tout de suite !**

**-Ok ! J'vais me reposer un peu au soleil ! »**

**Elle acquiesce et me sourit. Elle part en courant vers la mer. Quant à moi, je m'installe tranquillement sur le sable. Je la regarde s'amuser et me relève. Avec mon doigt, je dessine un cœur dans le sable et j'ai écrit 'Hermione' à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Soudain, des mots défilent dans ma tête, me faisant chambouler. La voix d'Hermione résonne dans ma tête en récitant ce qui défile :**

**J'ai écris ton nom sur le sable **

**Le vent l'a effacé **

**Je l'ai réécris sur un arbre **

**Une tempête la fait tomber **

**Alors je l'ai gravé dans mon cœur **

**Et ça, personne ne pourra l'effacer.**

**« Ron ? Ron ? Tu m'entends ?**

**-Hein, tu disais Hermione ?**

**-Je te demandais si c'était toi qui avais fait ce cœur avec mon prénom à l'intérieur !**

**-Ah ça… Ben, euh…**

**-Oui, ça, Ronald ! Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs !**

**-Ben… Attends, comment ça faux espoirs ?**

**-Oui, Ron ! Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs ! Mais bon, qui est-ce qui a marqué ça ?**

**-A ton avis ? Tu vois beaucoup de personnes sur cette plage ? C'est moi qui ai écrit ça !**

**-T… Toi ? **

**-Oui, moi ! Tu sais pourquoi Hermione ?**

**-Non mais…**

**-Parce que je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que j'avais une tâche sur le nez ! **

**-Tu mens pas, Ron ?**

**-Non mais pourquoi ? **

**-Ben, c'est parce que…**

**-Avant que tu dises quelque chose Hermione, saches que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour te l'avouer et si tu n'avais pas vu ce cœur, je ne te l'aurais sûrement pas dit…**

**-Chut… Ne dis rien.**

**-Ah bon ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ?**

**-Oui, mais pour l'instant, j'ai seulement quelque chose à te faire… »**

**Elle s'approcha de moi, prit mes mains pour les déposer sur sa taille et m'embrassa. Ce premier baiser était si court mais tellement bon… Elle mets sa tête dans mon cou, ce qui me permet de sentir le parfum de vanille que dégageait ses cheveux. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et ça me fait frissonner. Elle rit et me dit :**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, de tout mon cœur ! »**

**Je la regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse.**

**« Hum, hum… Je dérange peut-être ?**

**-Harry ! **

**-Comment ça va les amoureux ?**

**-Nous allons bien, …**

**-Très bien même, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?**

**-Bande de lâcheurs ! Vous allez vous promener et vous me proposez même de venir avec vous ? **

**-J'avais quelque chose à faire, ou plutôt à dire à Hermione, petite sœur !**

**-Ah oui, je vois… J'ai bien cru que tu ne lui avouerais jamais à Mione que tu l'aimais !**

**-Oh, ça va ! »**

Voilà ! C'est toujours aussi court mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

_**A part ça, le poème est toujours de Laetitia, l'histoire de moi et les personnages à la dame qui a tué Cédric, Sirius et Dumby ! LOL**_

_**Bisous à tous, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**_


End file.
